Many different types of generators utilize mechanical power to convert movement in nature into electricity. For example, wind power, steam power, power developed from the combustion of ignited gases, hydro power, and other mechanical power inputs may be used to turn a rotor (e.g., having a magnetic field) relative to a stator (e.g., having one or more coils of wire) to generate electricity. Reciprocating linear motion may also be used to move a magnetic field relative to a conductor or vice versa in order to generate a current in the conductor.
Waves and tide changes of a body of water, such as the ocean, for example, are a potential source of mechanical energy, which may be converted into electrical energy. The waves and tide changes can produce repetitive linear motion in a relatively horizontal, as well as a relatively vertical, direction.
Mechanisms and techniques have been proposed to extract energy from these relative linear motions, including using a buoy to drive a linear electric generator. In such mechanisms, essentially vertical wave motion moves a magnet assembly relative to a stationary coil assembly, or vice versa as the buoy travels on top of the water.
Paddle systems and floats with a vertical gear coupled to a gear wheel around an axis, among others, have been proposed to “catch” wave motion and convert it to rotational mechanical energy. In such systems, the rotational energy is used to turn a generator in a conventional manner.
In some approaches, wave motion is used to pump hydraulic or pneumatic intermediaries (e.g., pump fluid uphill or pressurize a gas) from which the potential energy from the intermediary is subsequently used to drive a turbine, for example.